Untold Events
by F Hopper
Summary: In the episode “Crash Course” there are references to three events that have not been aired. In each case no details are given but the characters involved blush. AxJ & UxY
1. Big Fat Cheese Head

Untold Events.

In the episode "Crash Course" there are references to three events that have not been aired. In each case no details are given but the characters involved blush. They are an attack at the pool, a reference to a joke between Aelita & Jeremie about "Big Fat Cheese Head" and reference to an attack in the gym. What follows are my ideas on what these events were. AxJ & UxY

I do not own Code Lyoko

Big Fat Cheese Head.

One day Jeremie and Aelita spent the day working on restoring the Forest Sector of Lyoko, as part of their effort to restore Lyoko. At one point a static discharge frizzed up his hair. It took him and Aelita an hour to get his hair to lie down again.

Aelita said with a smile, "You know with your hair like that it looks like a great big wheel of cheese. Jeremie replied smiling, "I guess that would make me a big fat cheese head."

They both started laughing then suddenly to Aelita surprise, Jeremie kissed her, she responded by kissing him back. After they separated, Aelita let out a little chuckle and said, "You know the others would tease us endlessly if they found out about this, particularly Odd." Jeremie responded, "Well, I don't plan on telling them. Aelita said with a smile, "Neither do I."

They then kissed again, after which they just sat for a while talking. When they finally got back to work they added a count down for virtualizing some one to the Moutain Sector, they used the code name Big Fat Cheese Head.


	2. The Pool

The Pool.

Ulrich, Yumi and odd were at the Kadic swimming pool. Ulrich was sitting by the side of the pool, watching Yumi do laps when Odd walked up and sat down next to him and said, "Ulrich, why don't you just stop torturing yourself like this and ask Yumi for a date. "

Ulrich responded, "I don't know if she likes me like that." Odd said in aggravation, "If you don't, you're the only one at Kadic that doesn't know that she really likes you. Even she didn't, at least you would know."

Yumi got out of the pool and walked over to Ulrich and Odd and asked "What are you guys doing?" Ulrich just blushed. Odd replied, "We were just talking."

Just then they noticed a strange looking man coming towards them, as he approached they could see Xana's symbol in his eyes. Just then Odd's phone rang and he answered, "Hi, Jeremie."

Jeremie said "The supper scan has detected an activated tower, Xana is attacking." Odd replied, "We know, his specter is about 10 feet from me. We'll be over as soon as we can draw him away from the pool."

At that moment the specter attacked Yumi. Ulrich saw it and pushed her out of the way, falling on top of her. Their lips touched and with out thinking they kissed. Odd laughingly said, "As much I like seeing you two finally getting your relationship together this not the time or the place."

Yumi and Ulrich separated and got up, both were red as tomatoes.

Ulrich said don't you dear tell Jeremie and Aelita about this; they'd never let us live it down. Yumi added, "That goes foe me as well." Odd responded sadly. "OK, but you guys sure know how to take the fun out of things."

Odd proceeded to give the specter a good swift kick. Ulrich shouted, "Nice way to make him mad." Odd responded, "Do you know any better way to ensure he follows us?

After they left the pool they headed for the forest. Ulrich kept the specter busy while Yumi and Odd headed down the man hole.

When Odd and Yumi arrived at the supper computer lab, Aelita joined them in the elevator to go down to the scanners. Jeremie sent them to Lyoko's ice sector. They made their way to the activated tower where the Xana possessed William was waiting with a half dozen Creepers.

Out in the forest Ulrich was expertly holding his own against the specter. He suddenly noticed that the specter had vanished. Unable to locate it, he headed for the factory.

On Lyoko the gang was making short work of the Creepers but they all had taken damage from William, but Odd had taken the most and just as he took out the last Creeper, William hit him with a shot that devirtualized him. Just a he was starting to ware Aelita and Yumi out, Ulrich came in fresh and proceeded to attack William with all he had, thrusting both of his swords through the Xana symbol on William chest, causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

As Aelita headed towards the tower Yumi turned to Ulrich and said, "I think you do that a little too much."

Aelita entered the tower, levitated to the upper platform, where she entered her name and the code "Lyoko", deactivating the tower. Back in the lab, Jeremie hit the eneter key on the key board and said "Return to the past now."

-----------------------

Ulrich, Yumi and odd were at the Kadic swimming pool. Ulrich was sitting by the side of the pool, watching Yumi do laps when Odd walked up and sat down next to him and said, "Are you going to ask Yumi for that date. " Ulrich responded, "We've been through this before, so let's just drop it."


	3. The Gym

The Gym.

This chapter takes place between "Made voyage" and "Crash Course."

----------------------------------------------

Odd and Aelita were helping Jeremie with the rock climbing wall in the gym. His recent experience of having to climb over the roof to back do his room during an evacuation drill had shown him the need to improve some of his physical skills. While climbing the wall this time Jeremie had the other two climbing with him to help.

With Aelita on his right and Odd on his left, Jeremie worked his way up the wall. If he got stuck, his friends helped showed him where to move. It took three tries but they finally reached the top. As they rested at the top before heading down Aelita said, "If you do that well in gym class Jim will be in for a big surprise. Odd responded, "Yea, Jim will think you were replaced by a clone or some thing. Jeremie answered, "We tried once and as I recall it didn't work out particularly well. The three friends sat there laughing for a while before heading back down the wall.

At the bottom the three friends sat for a while the joking around. After a while Odd chimed in, "Ya know Jeremie, me and Aelita really had you climbing the wall back there." Jeremie replied, "Odd you've had me climbing the wall since the day we met."

Their laughter was interrupted but the appearance of a specter, which proceeded to attack them. All three; even Jeremie; had enough experience fighting these guys that they were able to hold their own.

At one point Aelita saw the specter getting ready to attack Jeremie, and proceeded to push him our of the way, falling on top of him has she did. As they land their lips touched and with out thinking they kissed. Jeremie even put his arms around her. When Odd saw it he has a feeling of daja vu. Odd thought, "Not again!" He then cleared his throat so loud it caused Aelita and Jeremie to separate, both blushing big time.

Odd said teasingly, "I can't take you two any place! Look I'll keep be big tall gruesome here occupied while you two love birds get over to the factory." Jeremie and Aelita told Odd not to say anything about what happened and he replied, "Come on, you guys, its not like your relationship is a secret. Jeremie responded, "That's not the point. It's a private mater between me and Aelita and we don't want you blabbing it to any one. Besides Ulrich and Yumi would never let us live it down." Odd replied, "You two sure know how to take the fun out of things. OK, I won't say anything, just get going!"

As Jeremie and Aelita made their way to the factory they called Yumi and Ulrich. When they arrived at the supper computer lab Jeremie checked the super-scan and located the activated tower. Just then Yumi and Ulrich arrived in the elevator and Aelita joined them in the elevator to take it down to the scanners.

Jeremie sent them to Lyoko's mountain sector. When they found the activated tower they saw the Xana possessed William was waiting with four Tarantulas and two Krabes.

Mean while back at a gym Odd was playing dodge the attack the specter, when Sissy walking by the gym heard the commotion going on in side. She opened the door to see Odd fighting the specter and shouted, "What's going on in here?" Odd responded, "Oh no as if Xana's specter wasn't bad enough." Then the specter turned towards her. Odd ran over to Sissy and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her aside. Sissy shouted, "What are you doing. Still pulling her towards the bleachers Odd responded, "You see that guy, he wants to kill us, I can keep you safe until help arrives if you just here stay behind the bleachers. Sissy asked, "what type of joke is this Odd?" Just then a lighting bolt from the specter shot past her nose, then Odd replied, "I whish it were a joke, but as you can see, it's all too real."

After getting Sissy behind the bleachers, Odd called Jeremie saying, "Jeremie you better set up a return to the past, things are getting sticky here." Jeremie relied, "OK just make sure no one gets killed." Odd told Jeremie he would, and went back to the fight.

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich managed to take out one of the Krabes by cutting it in half, while Yumi used her fan to take out the other. In the mean time Aelita took out two of Tarantulas with her energy field. Between the three of them they made short work of the other two Tarantulas.

Back at the gym the specter was starting to through around some heavy equipment, Odd went to where Sissy was hiding, but first he called Jeremie. Odd spoke in to his phone, "Jeremie, tell me their almost done on Lyoko." Jeremie replied, "They're down to William." Odd, said, "Well tell them to hurry, this guy throwing every thing at me but the kitchen sink." Just then Odd was narrowly missed by a fly sink. When he got behind the bleachers, Odd found a very frightened Sissy. To Odd's surprise she asked him to holder her. He did so too, but only because he was also terrified.

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich try rushing William, but he had lost too many life points and was devirtualized with one shot. Aelita told Yumi to keep William busy while she built up a large energy field attack. When she finally released it, William did not see it coming and he diapered in puff of smoke.

Back at the gym Odd and Sissy where holding each other tight out of fear, their lips met and they unwittingly started to kiss.

Back Lyoko, Aelita entered the tower, levitated to the upper platform, where she entered her name and the code "Lyoko", deactivating the tower. Back in the lab, Jeremie hit the enter key on the key board and said "Return to the past now."

----------

Odd and Aelita were helping Jeremie with the rock climbing wall in the gym. This time Jeremie reached the top on the first. As they rested at the top before heading down Aelita and Jeremie reminded Odd about his promise not to tell any one about what happened during the attack. Odd reassured them he would. He never told them or any one else about his own untold event.


End file.
